The present invention relates to a diaphragm pump for supplying fluid with a flow quantity control.
Diaphragm pumps are known in which the displacement or flow quantity can be controlled in such a manner that, for example, in a pump provided with crank drive the stroke of the displacement element can be changed. This construction, however, requires mechanical expenditures, is susceptible to failures and also is expensive. Other mechanical solutions for this purpose include, for example, a mechanical stepless control of the number of revolutions, or an electrical or electronic control of the number of revolutions of pump. These constructions are also complicated and expensive.